When plank siding is applied to a side of a building, each newly installed plank overlaps the previously installed plank by a given amount. The amount of overlap needs to remain fixed from plank to plank to keep the siding level and neatly spaced.
The most common means of achieving this outcome is by having workmen hold the plank being applied at each end using a pattern measurement block. Once aligned, the plank is nailed in place and the handheld supports removed. This technique is labor intensive because long planks require at least two people to perform the task.
A number of tools are disclosed in patents for assisting in installing siding planks. Improvements are needed, however. The tool needs to be quickly installed and quickly removed once the plank is fastened to the building. Also, to make it economical, a single workman should be able to install long siding planks.